boyscoutsofamericafandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf
The Wolf rank is the second rank withing the Cub Scouting program. The Cub Scout must complete 58 out of a possible 74 tasks to earn, must also have earned the Bobcat. Achievments #Feats of skill (Page 38) #*NOTE for Akela: If a physician certifies that a Cub Scout's physical condition for an indeterminable time won't permit him to do three of these requirements, the Cubmaster and pack committee may authorize substitution of any three Arrow Point electives. #*'a. '''Play catch with someone 10 steps away. Play until you can throw and catch. #*'b. Walk a line back and forth. Do it sideways too. Then walk the edge of a board six steps each way. #*'c. '''Do a front roll. #*'d. Do a back roll. #*'e. '''Do a falling forward roll. #*Do one of the following (f, g, h, i, j, k, or l) #*'f.' See how high you can jump. #*'g.' Do the elephant walk, frog leap, and crab walk. #*'h.' Using a basic swim stroke, swim 25 feet. #*'i.' Tread water for 15 seconds or as long as you can. Do your best. #*'j.' Using a basketball or playground ball, do a - #**Chest Pass #**Bounce Pass #**Overhand Pass #*'k.' Do a frog stand. #*'l.' Run or jog in place for 5 minutes. #Your Flag (Page 46) #*'a.' Give the Pledge of Allegiance to the flag of the United States of America. Tell what it means. #*'b. Lead a flag ceremony in your den. (There are ideas in the book.) #*'''c. Tell how to respect and take care of the U.S. flag. Show three ways to display the flag. #*'d. '''Learn about the flag of your state or territory and how to display it. #*'e.' Learn how to raise a U.S. flag properly for an outdoor ceremony #*'f.' Participate in an outdoor flag ceremony. #*'g.' With the help of another person, fold the U.S. flag. #Keep your body healthy (Pages 56) #*'a. 'Make a chart and keep track of your health habits for two weeks. #*'b. 'Tell four ways to stop the spread of colds. #*'c. '''Show what to do for a small cut on your finger. #Know your home and community (Page 60) #*a. Make a list of phone numbers you need in case of an emergency. Put a copy of this list by each phone or in a central place in your home. Update it often. (list given in book) #*b. Tell what to do if someone comes to the door and wants to come in. #*c. Tell what to do if someone calls on the phone. #*d. When you and your family leave home, remember to ... (list given in book) #*e. Talk with your family members. Agree on the household jobs you will be responsible for. Make a list of your jobs and mark off when you have finished them. Do this for one month. #*f. Visit an important place in your community, such as a historic or government location. Explain why it is important. #Tools for fixing and building (Page 64) #*a. Point out and name seven tools. Do this at home, or go to a hardware store with an adult. Tell what each tool does. #*b. Show how to use pliers. #*c. Identify a Philips head and a standard screw. Then use the right tool to drive and then remove one from a board. #*d. Show how to use a hammer. #*e. Make a birdhouse, a set of bookends, or something else useful. #Start a collecting (Page 70) #*a. Complete the Character Connection for Positive Attitude. #*b. Make a collection of anything you like. Start with 10 things. Put them together in a neat way. #*c. Show and explain your collection to another person. #Your living world (Page 74) #*This achievement is also part of the Cub Scout World Conservation Award and the Cub Scouting's Leave No Trace Award #*a. Complete the Character Connection for Respect. #*b. Land, air and water can get dirty. Discuss with your family ways this can happen. #*c. It takes a lot of energy to make glass, cans, and paper products. You can help save energy by collecting these items for use again. Find out how recycling is done where you live. Find out what items you can recycle. #*d. With an adult, pick up litter in your neighborhood. Wear gloves to protect your hands against germs and cuts from sharp objects. #*e. With an adult, find three stories that tell how people are protecting our world. Read and discuss them together. #*f. Besides recycling, there are other ways to save energy. List three ways you can save energy, and do them. #Cooking and eating (Page 78) #*a. Study the Food Guide Pyramid. Name some foods from each of the food groups shown in the pyramid. #*b. Plan the meals you and your family should have for one day. List things your family should have from the food groups shown in the Food Group Pyramid. At each meal, you should have foods from at least three food groups. #*c. Help fix at least one meal for your family. Help set the table, cook the food, and wash the dishes. #*d. Fix your own breakfast. Wash and put away the dishes. #*With an adult, help to plan, prepare, and cook an outdoor meal. #Be safe at home and on the street #* #Family fun #* #Duty to God #* #Making choices #* Category:Cub Scout Category:Cub Scout Rank